


be the substrate to my enzyme

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Research, babe. I’d been meaning to tell you a couple days ago but I forgot.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And you figured the best time to tell me this was while we were having sex?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	be the substrate to my enzyme

**Author's Note:**

> blame [this text post](http://just-shower-thoughts.tumblr.com/post/136512520239/so-i-just-learned-ejaculation-comes-out-at-27mph). title is a terrible science pick up line because I'm constantly in hell.

“Did you know that ejaculate comes out at twenty-seven miles an hour?” Cisco asked, slowly tugging on Barry’s dick.

“What?” Barry replied, trying not to whine at the sudden loss of teeth on his neck.

“I don’t know how fast it’d be for you but wow, that’s ridiculous. Twenty-seven miles an hour.”

“Again, _what_?”

“It’s faster than you can drive through a school zone before getting a ticket.”

“What the fuck, Cisco.” He opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at his boyfriend. His eyes narrowed at the pensive expression on Cisco’s face. Occasionally after coming Cisco would bring up random scientific thoughts and while the topics did range from physics to biochemistry, generally the thoughts themselves weren’t that distracting. This was just _weird_. “Why do you know this? And why is that the comparison that came into your head?”

“Research, babe. I’d been meaning to tell you a couple days ago but I forgot.”

“And you figured the best time to tell me this was _while we were having sex_?”

“Yes.” Cisco tightened his grip on Barry’s dick and moved his arm faster. He grinned at the automatic moan that fell out of Barry’s mouth, darting forward to quickly nip at Barry’s lip.

“Pl-please stop talking, we can discuss scientific discoveries later,” Barry said, eyes falling shut once more as his hips jerked.

He missed Cisco’s smirk that accompanied the reply. “Claro que sí. My mouth has better places to be.”


End file.
